


【瑜昉】时差六小时

by Vivianwoon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon





	1. 有没有空乘人员向乘客要微信？后来都发生了什么？

*知乎体  
*空乘瑜x摄影师昉  
⚠️包 | 养+炮 | 友转正（预警放到这，请不要跟我扯三观）  
为了阅读方便，原答案在前，更新在后  
——————————

长翅膀的鲸鱼

被同机组的同事邀请来回答问题，我觉得他是羡慕我有这样的爱情。

简单回答上面的问题，就是有，并且该发生的不该发生的都发生了。

想看复杂回答的请接着往下看，全文3000+，可当作厕所读物。

本人男，是某国际航空公司的空乘，就是大家口中的空少。我们机组常年飞上海到欧洲的航线。

最开始注意到他是因为连着三个月他乘坐了五六次我所在的航班，头等舱的人本来就少，所以我对他印象还是很深的，也很快记住了他的名字和一些习惯喜好。他大概也对我有印象，在飞机上也会给我打招呼。

要知道国际航班头等舱不是家里有矿就是家里有很多矿，而他三个月里至少坐了五六次头等舱，那就是家里有很多很多矿。大家可以查一下从国内飞欧洲头等舱的机票，他这三个月的机票钱抵上我一年工资了。

在此背景之下，注意到他的就不止我一个了，跟我一起在头等舱的空姐也注意到他了。

结果我同事她不好意思给人家要微信，非要我从中间递纸条。我跟她是同期进了航空公司，也一直是同机组的同事，关系很好，我也不好意思拒绝她，就帮她把写好的纸条压在餐盘下一同递给了他。（在此还请各位分清他和她）

结果就是，误会大了，他以为是我写的纸条。

纸条内容大致如下：y先生，我是您的忠实粉丝，很喜欢您的摄影作品，您这一段总飞欧洲是去采风吗？方便的话可以加一下微信吗？我真的非常喜欢您的作品。然后反面写的是我同事的微信。（他搞摄影的，我也是后来才知道）

我去收餐盘的时候，他拿着纸条问我：这是你递给我的？

我当时一愣，下意识的往我同事那儿看了一眼。

他以为我怕他投诉我，跟我说：想加微信就直说，不用这么麻烦。

然后他在餐巾纸上留下他的微信号也就是电话号码塞给了我。

说实话，我当时特别的懵，不知道该不该解释写纸条的不是我。

然后他又说：有时间联系。

我回到座位上拿着餐巾体会了一下他话里的意思，仿佛明白了什么不得了的事情。

我干空乘这行儿已经八年了，从国内航空公司跳槽到国际航空公司，从最开始的经济舱到被提升到头等舱，什么奇奇怪怪毁三观的事情都见过。

我寻思着他长得也不错，或许有可能发展一下，就动了私心没跟我同事说他留微信号这事儿。（请各位不要骂我）

我同事下飞机后刷了刷手机，挺遗憾地说了句y先生没加我微信。再后来她也就没提过这事儿了。

然后说回我了，我当天晚上思来想去还是加了他微信，但也就打了声招呼，没说别的了。过后几天我们也没聊过天，我也就渐渐把这事儿给抛到脑后了。

又过了快一个月，我又在飞机上碰见他了，同样是飞欧洲的头等舱。

飞机上我们聊了几句，他说他要从巴黎转机去苏黎世，他在那儿有个摄影工作室，这次去瑞士是为了准备摄影展。然后他递给我一张名片，说这是他工作室的地址，什么时候我飞去苏黎世可以去看看。

那班飞机是傍晚到的巴黎，完事儿我就去酒店休息了。当天晚上九点多，他发微信问我什么时候回上海，我说我们机组有72小时的休息时间。他说他记得我挺喜欢他的作品的，问我愿不愿意趁这几天去他的工作室看看。

他这一说我才想起来，当时我同事纸条上写的是我“非常”喜欢你的作品。

我寻思着我要是说不去那岂不是暴露了，况且我也能猜出来让我去工作室是借口。

无论出于什么原因吧，反正我答应了，买了第二天早上的机票去了苏黎世。

他亲自去接了我，带我去工作室看了看，大概他也看出来我其实对这些艺术作品不太感兴趣，下午就没在工作室待，他带我去旧货市场里溜达了溜达。说实话，我还是不感兴趣。

晚上我们吃完饭，又去他公寓喝了点酒，之后就自然而然的上床了。

我跟他在公寓里待了两天，回上海前半天我才飞回巴黎。

回国之后我们又见过几次，关系就慢慢稳定下来了。

我们从不过问对方的私事，也很少打电话聊微信。他有什么需求就跟我说一声，能碰到一起就见个面，碰不到一起就视频解决。他去欧洲的时候会提前问我的航班，时间合适就买我这一班。

这样的关系持续了有三年多，他对我很好，替我还了房贷，又给我买了辆车上了牌照，在床上没有什么奇怪的癖好，人也很温柔，跟我在一起的时候也从来没有看不起我的意思。

我们也没刻意瞒着，所以我一个机组的同事都能猜到是什么个情况。大家也没觉得有什么的，也没对我有什么看法，所以我当时的日子过得真的挺滋润的，无论是心理、生理还是金钱上。

再后来的剧情发展就跟网上的狗血小说一样，他家里一直在催婚，也一直在催他回去继承万贯家财。我们在他苏黎世的工作室里打了分手 | 炮后就断了联系，互相删了对方的联系方式，默认永不见面。

大概隔了有小半年，我又在飞机上见到他了，身边跟了位女士。见我也不跟他多说话的样子，我同事在每次他按服务铃的时候都主动替我过去。

之后没多久，我申请换了机组，也算是跟过去翻篇儿了。

大家以为这就完了吗？

并没有。

我后来又自己跑到他在瑞士的工作室，结果发现房子已经租给了别人。我猜他大概是回家继承家业了。

然后我就伤心的回上海了？

好吧，是有点伤心。

然后我就看破红尘了？

好吧，我确实在这之后没有谈过恋爱。

这个故事到这里就结束了

不，并没有。

不知道我俩是啥孽缘，我换机组后不到一年，又在飞往北非的航班上碰见他了。他看见我也是明显的一愣，但哥我这啥心理素质啊，丝毫不露怯，标准八颗牙欢迎您乘坐本次航班，倒红酒的手也丝毫不抖，餐盘也收得很利索。

落地的那天晚上，我们机组去市里面的小酒馆聚餐，大概大家都是看着大众点评找的地方，我们又双叒叕碰见了。喝了点酒嘛，再加上他撩我（可能他自己不觉得，反正他用那种像含了水气的眼神一看我，我脑子都乱了），当天晚上我们就自然而然的滚在了一起。

那一次我们机组的休息时间很长，有六天。这六天我都跟他待在一起，白天我陪他去拍照，晚上回酒店就干个爽。我们什么都没说，也什么都没提。即使当时在我看来他已经有女朋友了。

我返航回上海前一天晚上，他送我回机组安排的酒店，我们顺着海滩走，一路都是黑漆漆的。离酒店还有五六百米，他停下来说再抱一下，这个拥抱持续了很长时间。他在我怀里说他没有跟相亲对象谈恋爱，上次和他同行去欧洲的女士是他工作室的工作人员，陪他去苏黎世是为了处理那儿的房子，他因为跟家里出柜被轰出家门了，瑞士的工作室因为没有资金支持只能关门了。 他后来还买过几次我之前飞的航班，结果发现机组换航线了。

他看着我的眼睛问我，愿不愿意跟他好好谈恋爱。

说实话，我当时不算是有多爱他，毕竟我基本不了解他，但无论从长相、性格、平常的为人处事包括床上的契合度来说，我都很喜欢他，也觉得他是很理想的伴侣。

我当时并没有立即答应，他也没强求，跟我说他的电话没有换，微信也可以直接加。

回酒店后，我加了他的微信，之后我们有事没事都会聊聊天，从生活中的琐事到工作都会说，他会给我发他拍的照片，我也会在落地后给他报平安。

回上海后我们开始见面，但没有人再提起上床的事。我们像普通朋友一样吃吃饭看看电影，没牵过手也没接过吻。

这样的纯洁的友谊持续了有大半年，有一次我们吃饭碰到了他前男友（分手有快十年了），然后他就把我当做他的现男友介绍给了他前男友（有点绕，反正就这么个意思）。

当天我们的关系就跟进了一步。

你以为发生了什么不可描述的事情吗？

不，不是。

我们俩跟纯情学生似的，接吻了。

没错，接吻了。

不过算来，这是我们第一次正儿八经的接吻。之后就是类似我宣你，我也宣你的深情告白（并没有这么恶心），我俩就算是确认了正常的恋爱关系。

去年我们正式见了家长，虽然父母的脸色都不好看，但好在都提前打过预防针，并没有过于血腥的事情发生。

我们俩也没刻意的躲藏，无论是身边的朋友还是同事都知道我们的关系。在这里也很感谢大家并没有因为我的性取向而远离我。

今年他回家过年的时候他爸爸的脸色也好了很多，还说有空可以带我回去坐坐。我们也在努力让长辈理解，也希望能被长辈们的祝福。

目前我们的生活简单总结就是既幸福又滋润。

—————————5月20日更新—————————

评论有人提出质疑，我男朋友为什么被扫地出门后还有钱买国际航班的头等舱。

在这里解释一下，他在摄影这一行还是很出名的，自己本身也有很多投资，反正无论如何都比我这个国际航班的乘务长赚的多得多得多。

—————————5月27日更新——————————

评论里有很多猜他的身份的，有人已经猜出来了。

其实我们并没有隐瞒什么，我没有匿名回答，就是因为我们不介意大家知道我们是谁。我知道会有很多人觉得我一大男人被包养很丢人，也有人觉得我们俩之前的事儿很不能理解，还有人觉得我是看上了我男朋友的钱。

反正随你们怎么想吧，谩骂我会无视，祝福我会收下。

——————————6月3日更新—————————

给我男朋友看了我的回答，他说他一早就知道当时递纸条要他微信的人不是我，因为他搜了一下纸上留的微信，发现是个女的。

我问他，那为什么还要给我留微信？

他说他早就看上我了，连着买我所在的航班也是故意的，因为他明明可以直飞苏黎世的，根本没必要再转机。

这样说来，我偏题了，我应该回答的是“有没有乘客向空乘要微信”

—————————6月20日————————————

现在他已经不是我男朋友了！而是我正儿八经的丈夫了！！

我们上周在瑞士注册结婚了！！！

编辑于6月20日·著作权归作者所有

评论

InFun  
我一开始就喜欢你啊，傻子。

🔼赞同27k🔽 感谢2.6k 收藏 评论1.3k


	2. The Secret

*空乘瑜x摄影师昉  
⚠️包养+炮友  
⚠️phone sex+dirty talk+masturbation  
预警放到这，请不要跟我扯三观  
\-------------------------------

销售员刚把信用卡和刷卡单递给黄景瑜，他就感觉到外套兜里的手机震了一下。

他没在意，以为是银行发来的消费短信。

黄景瑜在刷卡单上龙飞凤舞的签下自己的名字，用法语和柜姐说了声谢谢，然后拎着装好的传说中当季最流行的笑脸包走出了CELINE。

他手上还拎着两大袋化妆品和IWC的表袋。

黄景瑜瞅了瞅自己手上的一堆东西，觉得回国入关的时候有必要让同事帮他拿点儿东西，不然铁定要交税。

还是算了吧。

黄景瑜叹了口气，自己一个朋友圈代购尚且买这么多东西，女同事们又要代购又要给自己买东西，带回国的购物袋只会比自己多。还是把自己手上这块儿不到五百块的表摘下来扔行李箱里，戴着新表入关。

表是买给尹昉的，他也不会介意自己把包装扔掉。

手机又震了一下。

黄景瑜把手提袋换到左手上，用右手去掏上衣兜里的手机。

屏幕上有两条消息提醒，一条是银行发来的消费短信，另一条是微信。

尹昉：「在上海吗？」

黄景瑜解锁，回复他，「不在，昨天刚飞巴黎」

尹昉：「想你了」

黄景瑜盯着手机屏幕出神儿，尹昉很少跟他说这种明显带有个人情绪的话。

他想了想，给尹昉发了条语音，「稍等我一会儿？」

尹昉：「好，我去洗澡」

黄景瑜拎着大包小包的东西，加快步子往商场门口走，他打出租车，不到二十分钟就到酒店了。

刷卡进了房间，扔下手里的购物袋就开始脱衣服准备洗澡。他在去年晋升了乘务长，也因此有了单人单间的待遇。

冲完澡出来，尹昉已经给他打了两个视频电话了。

黄景瑜回拨过去，视频很快就被接起了。

尹昉裹着浴袍，头发还湿哒哒往下滴水，靠在床头半眯着眼睛，“这么慢？”

“我刚刚在外面，看到你微信就赶回来了。”黄景瑜坐在单人沙发上，把手机架在面前的茶几上。

尹昉点了点头，没说话，他脸颊红扑扑的，似乎没什么力气的样子。

黄景瑜皱了皱眉头，“你喝酒了？”

“嗯，今天回我爸那儿了。”

“喝了多少？”

尹昉比划了一下，“这么多吧。”

“对了，你要的手表我今天买到了，但是入关的时候我最好戴在手上，这一次买的东西有点多，怕到时候查我。”虽然尹昉不会介意他把包装拆掉，但无论如何还是提前给对方说一声比较好。

“没事，你戴着吧，本来就是给你买的。”

黄景瑜一愣，“给我的？”

“嗯，你这个月的信用卡我帮你还。”

黄景瑜扭头看着桌子上的IWC手提袋，心里五味杂陈。他真的觉得自己一点儿都看不透尹昉，跟尹昉单独相处的时候，他总有种对方对自己有感情的错觉，但尹昉帮他一把还了房贷还给他买贵重的奢侈品，这些举动又一次次的提醒他，他不过是被包养的那个，尹昉怎么可能对他有真感情。

黄景瑜露出标准的八颗牙，“谢谢。”

既然收了礼物，就要更卖力的伺候金主了。

“想我吗？”黄景瑜压低声音。

尹昉隔着屏幕看着黄景瑜，“想。”

“身体想？”

尹昉点了点头。

“昉儿乖，把浴袍脱了，让我看看你。”

尹昉扯开浴袍的的带子，让手机镜头对准自己。大概是在酒精的作用下，尹昉的腿间已经稍稍鼓起。

“摸摸自己的乳头，就像平常我摸你一样。”

尹昉一手拿着手机，一手揉捏着自己的乳头，指甲轻轻刮过乳粒，尹昉不自觉的哼了一声。

黄景瑜问他，“舒服吗？”

“......嗯”

尹昉的上半身隔着屏幕完全敞在黄景瑜的视线里，他的胸部不像黄景瑜一样有明显的胸肌，两颗挺立得的乳头似乎在勾引着黄景瑜去舔弄，没有丝毫赘肉的小腹有恰到好处的腹肌。

黄景瑜舔了舔嘴唇，哑着声音说，“另一边也摸摸。”

尹昉听话的换了一边。乳头在自己手中慢慢变硬，他的身体也像煮熟的虾子一样慢慢变红。

“景瑜......”尹昉不自觉地喊出了声。

黄景瑜问，“润滑剂呢？”

尹昉一愣，以为自己听错了，“什么？”

“润滑剂和振动棒。”

尹昉眨了眨眼，似乎在消化黄景瑜的话。从某种程度上讲，尹昉虽然甘于躺在黄景瑜的身下，但他毕竟是个男人，仅仅靠射精就可以获得性快感，完全没有必要在自慰的时候用到振动棒。虽然这玩意儿是黄景瑜买来美名其曰提升床上幸福感的。

黄景瑜的喉结上下滚动了一下，“我想看你操自己。”

大概是酒精上头，或者还有其他的原因，尹昉没有过多的犹豫，他翻身往床头柜里摸。

“好像在...在这儿...”

“把润滑剂挤到手指上，给自己做扩张。”黄景瑜命令道。

尹昉把手机靠在枕头上，腾出手去拿润滑剂。他没戴眼镜，眯着眼睛挤了下润滑剂的塑料瓶，透明的胶状物滴滴哒哒顺着指尖流了下来。

“挤多了。”尹昉自言自语道。

他侧躺到床上，蜷缩着身体，掰开自己的臀部探向后穴。

一节指头刚刚进去，尹昉就疼得一缩。

黄景瑜扯开自己的浴巾，右手抚上半勃的阴茎，“想想平常我是怎么做的。”

尹昉抬眼看着黄景瑜，慢慢把食指送进后穴。肉壁紧紧绞着手指，似乎要把润滑剂融化了。

“疼......”

“动动指头。”黄景瑜加快了撸动的速度，“就当作我的手指在操你。”

尹昉垂下眼睛，手指缓缓抽送着。

后穴渐渐接纳了异物的入侵，在黄景瑜的诱导之下，尹昉一手做着扩张一手揉捏着乳头。双重的快感让他很快把手指加到了三根。

黄景瑜的腿间已经完全勃起，他哑着嗓子问尹昉，“松了吗？”

小穴已经轻松地容下三根手指，尹昉红着脸点了点头。

“把润滑液挤到震动棒上，然后，”黄景瑜顿了顿，“操自己。”

湿答答的手指抽了出来，空虚的后穴下意识地紧缩了一下。尹昉翻了个身，抓过震动棒，把润滑剂涂满整个柱体，准备塞进去。

“等一下，”黄景瑜叫住了他，“跪趴在床上，把摄像头对准了自己的下面。”

尹昉握着震动棒在犹豫，他们还从来没这么干过。

“昉儿，听话。”黄景瑜轻声哄着他。

尹昉闭着眼睛叹了口气，或许他早该明白，当这个男人叫自己“昉儿”的时候，自己就注定要折在他手上。

最终尹昉还是顺从了黄景瑜的意思，他跪在床上，打开震动棒的遥控器，一手撑着床，一手缓缓将吱吱嗡嗡的假阳具塞进体内。

冰冷的震动棒没有丝毫温度，每进去一点，他的体内就像被强行劈开一样。

“景瑜.....”

他想黄景瑜了。

尹昉皱着眉头把震动棒塞进去，紧致的肠壁包裹着机械扭动的柱体，他不自觉的哼出了声。

“加大一档。”黄景瑜说道。

尹昉抖着身体缓缓坐起来，伸手去拿遥控器。

震动棒扭动的更快了，尹昉猝不及防的叫出了声，“啊！”

眼前旖旎的画面刺激着黄景瑜的大脑，他觉得自己要爆炸了，“爽吗？”

“不...不爽......”

黄景瑜轻笑了一声，“果然这东西满足不了你，等我回上海操你。”

尹昉勉强用手撑着床了，一只手握住震动棒来回抽插。

“景瑜...”

“想要景瑜.....”

尹昉闭着眼睛，仿佛进入自己体内的是那个人。

黄景瑜的马眼已经有液体露出来，他喘着粗气问屏幕对面的人，“谁在操你？”

“说话，谁在操你？”

“景瑜.....”

“景瑜.....操我”

黄景瑜买的尺寸并不算大，因此尹昉很轻松就把整个震动棒吃尽了体内。肉壁融化了假阴茎上的润滑剂，后穴变得湿湿嗒嗒，黄景瑜觉得自己甚至能听见咕咕噜噜的水声。

黄景瑜看着震动棒在尹昉的体内进进出出，把手掌握成圈，想象自己正在操着对方，“用点力，我平常都这么没力气吗？”

尹昉听话的加快了速度，档位也被调到了最大，符合人体结构的震动棒准确无误的戳中了尹昉的敏感点。

“啊！”尹昉骤然睁大了眼睛，一声呻吟后被刺激的说不出话来，只能张着嘴喘着粗气。

“爽吗？”

回应黄景瑜的满屏的呻吟声。

“干的你爽不爽？”

“爽....好舒服，景瑜...用力”

尹昉彻底没力气了，他侧躺在床上，任由震动棒在自己体内搅动，前面的阴茎早就鼓得老高。他伸手上下撸动着。濒临高潮的他根本经不住任何刺激，还没摸上几下就颤抖着射了出来。

震动棒还在体内扭动着，尹昉艰难地伸手把东西抽出来，粘稠的润滑剂顺着臀瓣流了下来。滴落着床单上。

黄景瑜眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕，很快也高潮了，大股精液冲进了手掌。他抽了几张纸把手掌擦干净，然后靠在沙发上平复呼吸。

屏幕的另一端，尹昉按下震动棒的开关，屋子里终于安静了，只能听见他急喘气的声音。

尹昉捞起手机，让屏幕重新对着自己的脸，高潮的余韵还未褪下，他的脸红扑扑的，额前的碎发也被汗水打湿了。

“景瑜。”尹昉软着声音叫着对方的名字。

黄景瑜不得不承认尹昉的五官长得很合他的胃口，自从他遇见尹昉后，梦遗对象不再是又挺又翘的封面女郎，而成了这张又纯又欲的脸。

但他深知，尹昉就是泥潭，他无论如何都不能陷下去。他明白总有一天他们会散伙，这个人是自己永远都不会拥有的。

黄景瑜稍稍偏过头，让自己躲过尹昉的眼神，“时间不早了，赶紧休息吧。”

尹昉沉默片刻，起身披上浴袍，眼神中多了份疏离，“你也早点休息。这一段我比较忙，可能没时间找你了，你安排自己的事情吧，信用卡我会替你还上，想买什么就买吧。”

噔的一声，视频通话结束了。

黄景瑜盯着他跟尹昉的聊天界面，冷笑了一声，你看我说什么来着，这个人就是这么无情。

尹昉挂掉视频通话后，撑着酸软的身体站了起来，腿间还有润滑液在往下滴落。抽了几张纸草草擦了一下，便快步走进浴室。

温热适中的水把尹昉从头到脚淋了个透，整整冲了五分钟，他才举着小花洒仔细地冲洗着自己的下半身。

今天父亲叫他回家是为了结婚的事，像他这种家庭结婚多半是为了利益，感情是最次要的。父亲有几个人选，都是公司的利益伙伴的女儿，让他尽快安排和相亲对象见面。

他跟黄景瑜的事本来就没有刻意瞒着，因此父亲多少也知道点。尹老先生驰骋商场几十年，对于自己儿子包养男人的事并没有过多干预，只是嘱咐他无论如何在跟相亲对象定下来后，一定要跟其他的男男女女断干净。

相亲的事尹昉没答应也没反对，只是含糊地应了一声。

他心里有些不确定的想法，他急着找黄景瑜就是想要确定这些想法是否正确。他不是生理需要对方，而是心理需要对方。

但结果，好像跟他想象中的不太一样。

还是，算了。

尹昉叹了一口气。


	3. 沉疴

*空乘瑜x摄影师昉  
⚠️包养+炮友  
⚠️dirty talk  
预警放到这，请不要跟我扯三观  
——————————

1.

尹昉跟黄景瑜说散伙的时候，他们俩正坐在苏黎世机场里的星巴克。

尹昉面前的冰美式里已经看不见冰块了，但咖啡并没有下去多少，似乎是为了找位子才勉强买了杯饮品。

黄景瑜连制服都没来得及换，安排好机舱里的工作就急匆匆地跑了过来。他一屁股坐在尹昉对面，扯开制服上头两个扣子，端起尹昉面前的咖啡猛吸了一口。

他问尹昉，“什么事？”

尹昉盯着他看了两秒，然后说，“我们分手吧。”

“咳！”黄景瑜被咖啡呛住了，几滴咖啡色的液体从鼻腔里喷了出来，他把咖啡放到桌子上，捂着嘴一阵猛咳。

尹昉递给黄景瑜两张纸。

黄景瑜稍稍偏过头把脸擦干净，然后抬起头去看尹昉。他们已经有好长时间没见过面了，上次视频还是黄景瑜飞巴黎那天。一个月前黄景瑜所在的机组被安排飞上海和瑞士之间的航线，他给尹昉发了好几次微信说自己调换航线的事，对方都只是简单地回复他“知道了”。四天前尹昉跟他说要去趟瑞士，他还高兴的跟什么似的，盘算着这次飞到苏黎世后机组有72小时的休息时间，能好好跟尹昉待两天，他甚至查了查旅游攻略。

结果呢？人尹昉见他居然是为了跟他散伙。

坐在他对面的尹昉没什么表情，翘着二郎腿双手交握，不像是说分手的，更像是房东来轰租客滚蛋的。

黄景瑜耸了耸肩，故作轻松道，“我也跟着你有三年多了，你腻了也很正常，那就散伙呗。”

他也学着尹昉翘起二郎腿，“我无所谓。”

尹昉说，“我爸催我回去结婚了。”

黄景瑜笑着说，“那提前恭喜你啊，结婚了记得给我发请帖。”

“嗯。”尹昉轻轻应了一声。

周围人来人往，有各色皮肤和操着各种语言的人，咖啡店里的位置紧俏，不少人正端着饮品找位子。

尹昉拎着双肩包站了起来，“没事的话，我先走了。”

黄景瑜没动，他看着尹昉拖着箱子里他越来越远。

“尹昉儿！”

尹昉回头看他，眼神有一丝波动。

黄景瑜快跑两步跟上尹昉，“我想再去你工作室看看。”

2.

他们直接在工作室干了起来。

工作室从里面挂上了门锁，门口的小牌子翻到了close的一面。

整个工作室并没有开灯，尤其是二楼的摄影棚，平常为了不受自然光的影响，窗户上都挂着厚重的窗帘。

尹昉被压在木质的窗户台上，黄景瑜双手掐着他的腰，硬挺的阴茎在他身后进进出出。

“尹昉儿......”

尹昉闭着眼睛应了一声。

“尹昉儿......”黄景瑜又唤道。

尹昉稍稍偏过头去看压在他身上的人，屋里黑漆漆的，他看不清对方的眼神。

黄景瑜低头扳过尹昉的下巴跟他接吻，似乎要把里面一扫而空，尽数归自己所有。

这场久违的性爱持续了很长时间，从窗台到摄影棚的地板上再到办公桌上。尹昉已经不记得自己一下午高潮多少次了，到最后射出来的东西稀稀拉拉像水一样。

黄景瑜去洗手间接了盆水，把自己和尹昉上上下下擦干净。

“烟？”他问尹昉。

尹昉抬手指了指办公桌下的抽屉。

烟盒上写着黄景瑜看不懂的外文，他抽出一根叼在嘴里，扬了扬手问尹昉，“你要吗？”

“要。”

噌，火机被打着了。他把自己嘴里的烟点着，然后递给了尹昉，尹昉也没介意，伸手接了过去。

黄景瑜坐在平常招待客人用的沙发上，空乘的制服已经整整齐齐地穿在身上了，他吐出了口烟圈，“你什么时候回去？”

尹昉把烟灰磕进烟灰缸，“周五，我买了国航的飞机。”

黄景瑜一顿，随即笑着说，“挺好的，反正这是最后一次见面了。”

他拿出手机点开微信，“我把你删了，以后也不会联系了。”

过了半晌，尹昉说，“行。”

“那我走了。”黄景瑜站起来理了理自己的制服。

尹昉踩着帆布鞋站了起来，“我送你出去。”

两人默默地下了楼梯，黄景瑜的皮鞋底扣在钢架楼梯上的声音尤为明显，哒哒哒的一声声在空旷的工作室里被无限放大。

尹昉打开大门上的锁，推开厚重的木门。夕阳西移，旁边的居民楼里灯火通明。

黄景瑜站在台阶下面，抬头看着尹昉，“我走了。”

尹昉眼皮上的小痣随着眼皮抖了抖，“嗯。”

黄景瑜潇洒转身，挺直了腰板往前走。

“对了，尹昉。”黄景瑜忽然停下来扭过头。

他笑着说，“你结婚的时候还是别告诉我了。”

3.

足足有大半年没在飞机上见着尹昉，连黄景瑜同机组的同事都觉得不适应。有人猜尹昉出国办摄影展了，也有人猜他们俩分手了，不过后一个猜想被很快否决了，因为大家觉得尹昉和黄景瑜的关系非常的稳定。

倒是黄景瑜十分坦然，直截了当地告诉大家他跟尹昉已经散伙了。

听到这个消息后，同事们皆是一愣。

“就是一拍两散永不相见的意思。”黄景瑜一脸无所谓。

后来再见到尹昉已经是第二年春天了。

春寒料峭，冷风从机舱和登机空桥的接缝里呼呼往里灌，早早换上薄丝袜的空姐站在门口被吹的直哆嗦。黄景瑜让空姐回到机舱，自己站到门口迎接优先登机的头等舱乘客。

他露出官方微笑，向登机的乘客微微鞠躬。在迎接完第三波乘客后，他重新抬起头，看见那个他连续三年多都能在登机空桥上看见的身影。

尹昉戴着绿色的口罩，头上扣了顶渔夫帽，他左手拉着小巧的登机箱，右手抓着护照和登机牌。在他的身边还跟着一位女士。

黄景瑜露出标准的八颗牙，“欢迎您乘坐本次航班。”

他微微鞠躬，眼睛盯着地面。尹昉似乎在他面前停了一下，而后转身进了机舱。

在接下来长达13个小时的飞行中，每次尹昉所在位置的服务铃响起时，与黄景瑜同在头等舱的空姐都会主动前去。不知道为什么，黄景瑜总觉得尹昉的服务铃响的比以前频繁。

飞机在苏黎世国际机场降落，黄景瑜以最完美的笑容送走了所有乘客。

一周后，黄景瑜申请调换机组，公司也很快同意了。在新机组上班的第一天，他把自己的制服熨的笔挺。

他想，是该把过去的事翻篇了。

4.

飞机在21：10降落在卡拉布兰卡的穆罕默德机场，窗外黑漆漆的，只有停机坪和跑道上还闪着灯。

王彦霖刚把飞行记录填完，就瞅见黄景瑜盯着行李架发呆。

“老黄？”他拍了拍黄景瑜，“你发什么呆呢？”

“嗯？”黄景瑜猛地回过神来，“什么？”

王彦霖把自己的行李箱从行李架上搬下来，“我问你，发什么呆？还不赶紧走？”

黄景瑜尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“没什么。”

王彦霖拖着箱子往前走，“赶紧走吧，还要安检入关，不是说好一会儿去找地儿喝酒了。”

黄景瑜往四周看了看，机舱的灯已经灭掉一大半了，除了两个还在收拾自己行李的空姐没走，剩下的人都已经下飞机了。

他拖着自己的行李箱，快走两步跟上了王彦霖。

黄景瑜在十个月前申请调换了机组，王彦霖是新机组的副驾，可能因为两人都是东北人的缘故，格外投缘，不到一个月就好的跟穿一条裤子似的。

新机组常飞西亚和北非，这是黄景瑜第二次飞摩洛哥，老江湖王彦霖说要带他去体验一下当地的小酒馆。

机长、安全员再加上几个空乘，一行七八个人浩浩荡荡去了市中心。

大概是老板认识，一进门王彦霖冲着吧台里的服务生叽里呱啦说了几句阿拉伯语，没一会饭菜和酒水就端了上来。

机组人员热热闹闹地碰了杯就开吃了，黄景瑜似乎没什么精神，拿了块儿烤饼咬了两口。

“你咋回事啊，老黄，”王彦霖给黄景瑜叉了块烤羊排，“咋萎靡不振的？”

黄景瑜用叉子戳了戳羊肉，“没什么，可能飞时间长了有点累。”

王彦霖举着羊排啃得正香，含糊不清地说，“你这不行啊，夜生活还长呢，你咋先歇菜了。”

小酒馆的驻唱上了台，轻柔的萨克斯伴随着干净的男声，让原本有些躁动的酒馆安静了不少。

安静的氛围并没有持续太长时间，不一会儿小舞台周围就想响了稀稀拉拉的掌声。黄景瑜起初没在意，只以为是顾客再给驻唱鼓掌。

同机组的安全员好奇的勾着脖子去看。

“诶！”安全员敲了敲桌子，“有人在跳舞啊！”

同机组的空乘说，“好像是个亚洲人啊。”

黄景瑜抬起头往小舞台的方向看，舞台下面，准确说是几张桌子的空隙之间有个男人在跳舞。说是在跳舞，倒不如说是在随着音乐摆动。他穿着背带裤，里面搭了一件灰绿色的t恤，这样的打扮让黄景瑜想起了一个人。

男人随着音乐晃晃悠悠地转过了身，看清对方的长相后黄景瑜猛地一顿，手里的红酒杯一歪，洒在了他的裤子上。

“哎呀，老黄！”王彦霖最先反应过来，他扯过餐巾递给黄景瑜，“赶紧擦擦。”

还有不少红酒洒在了地上，为了不让自己的鞋子遭殃，黄景瑜赶紧站起来往外挪了两步，他用蹩脚的阿拉伯语喊来服务生清扫地面。

小酒馆并不算大，小小的动静也引起了不少人的注意。有客人操着阿拉伯语在问发生了什么事，原本站在吧台后面的服务生出来安抚客人的情绪。

一曲毕，音乐声暂时停止，音响里传来了轻微的谱子翻动的声音。正在擦裤子的黄景瑜下意识往舞台下面看了一眼，然后他僵住了。

那人也在看他。

黄景瑜一行人坐的桌子离小舞台并不算远，他能很清晰的看清男人的五官，尤其是那双眼睛。

那双眼睛像是含了水气一样，虽然他知道那多半是戴了隐形眼镜的缘故，但这样的眼神只要一眼，他脑子里的那根弦就要崩了。

驻唱歌手整理好谱子，又开始演唱下一首曲子。

尹昉招手喊服务生买单，然后背上双肩包走出了酒馆。

黄景瑜看着尹昉消失在自己的视线里，愣了两秒，然后扔下餐巾，拽起自己的胸前包，“我先回酒店换裤子。”

“哎！老黄！！”王彦霖在他身后喊了一声。

黄景瑜走的急，推门出去的时候差点儿左脚拌右脚。

酒馆所在街道并不算繁华，半夜十二点多早就没了人，路边的照明物少得可怜，只有酒馆的拐角处有一点星火。

周围黑漆漆的，黄景瑜只能大致看清那人的身型。

他往前走了两步，深呼吸，“尹昉儿？”

那人没说话，只是星火往上窜的更猛了。

黄景瑜又往前走了两步，他离尹昉只有一步之遥了。

“尹昉儿，我知道是你。”

尹昉身子一顿，然后手里的烟头落了地。

黄景瑜大步跨上前，把尹昉拉进怀里，低头吻上了充满肉欲的丰唇。烟草和红酒的混合味道冲进了黄景瑜的鼻腔。

味说是吻，到不说是啃咬更贴切，黄景瑜咬着尹昉的上唇吮吸，而后将舌头伸进对方的嘴里攻城掠地。他的双臂越缩越紧，似乎要把尹昉嵌在怀里。

空气越来越稀薄，喘气也越来越急促。

黄景瑜松开尹昉的时候两人的唇瓣间拉出了一条细细的银丝。

尹昉喘着粗气说，“我住的酒店离这里不远。”

黄景瑜拽着尹昉往大马路上走，“我去你那儿换裤子。”

尹昉跌跌撞撞，几乎是被黄景瑜拖着走，他们打了出租车，不到五分钟就到酒店了。黄景瑜从包里摸出五十拉姆递给司机，连零钱都没拿，拽着尹昉就下了车。

两个人似乎一秒也等不及了，刷卡进了房间黄景瑜就把尹昉压在门上猛亲。

黄景瑜并没有什么怜惜之情，从嘴唇吻到脖颈，像是要把眼前人整个儿都吞进肚子里。

他近乎粗鲁地扯掉尹昉身上的背带裤，“又穿背带裤，像个未成年人一样，是想勾引我犯罪吗？”

“没...没有”

“我看你就是欠操！”黄景瑜把尹昉的上衣脱了下来，低头咬住了胸前的乳粒。

尹昉把腿盘在黄景瑜的腰上，任由他把自己抱上了床。

好在黄景瑜还有几分理智，他胡乱在浴室找了瓶润肤露，三步并作两步地跑上了床。

黄景瑜让尹昉翻身趴在床上，挤了一坨乳液便向尹昉的后穴探去，“你居然还会跳舞，你还有多少事情是我不知道的？”

他和黄景瑜已经有一年多没有见过面了，后穴早就变得十分干涩，仅仅是一节指头进去就让他疼的一缩。

尹昉皱着眉头，手紧紧抓住身下的床单，“小时候，小时候我身体弱，去少年宫学过一段时间芭蕾，不过没有学...景瑜！疼！”

黄景瑜一下将整个指头都插了进去，“我有多大你还不知道吗？一根指头而已，你受得了。”

尹昉的额头隐隐冒出冷汗，眼皮上的小痣上下抖动，他弓着身子，承受者黄景瑜带给他的一切。

黄景瑜第一次提枪上阵的时候并不顺利，酒店里并没有安全套，干涩的阳具只进去了头部尹昉的身体就本能的发生了排斥。

尹昉倒吸了一口气，“景瑜......疼”

黄景瑜挤了点润肤露涂在自己硬的发疼的阴茎上，“怎么？有了女朋友就忘了被我操的感觉了？”

“啊！”尹昉的身体像是被贯穿了，没做足前戏就提枪上阵，疼痛感使得他的瞳孔骤然变大。

“我...我没有”

黄景瑜问，“你没有什么？”

你没有什么？你没有女朋友，还是你没有忘记我？

尹昉被撞的说不出话来，只能张着嘴大喘气。

“你说啊！你没有什么？！”

尹昉动了动嘴唇，却最终什么都没说出来。

见尹昉并没有解释什么，黄景瑜像是发了狠，捏着尹昉的臀瓣加快了抽插的速度，囊袋拍打在他的臀上，发出令人脸红心跳的声。

他想尹昉，想的要发疯。但他一想起来尹昉有了女朋友，一想起尹昉穿着背带裤在酒馆里借着微醺跳舞，他就嫉妒的发疯。

他嫉妒别的女人可以和尹昉公开牵手拥抱同床共枕，他嫉妒酒馆那些人看尹昉跳舞。

他有千句万句话想跟尹昉说，可到了嘴边却成了这样难听的话。

说到底，他有什么资格？

他有什么资格说想尹昉？

他又有什么资格拥有尹昉？

他只能这样发泄出来罢了。

黄景瑜的臀部抖动了一下，接着浓稠的精液冲进了尹昉的体内。


End file.
